Echoes
by reddragoncrp
Summary: Previous story edit and redone. Someone from Jack's returns unexpectedly.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

SG-1 stepped out of the event horizon on R54X-133, followed closely by SGs 4 and 9. Colonel Jack O'Neill scanned the area for any hostile activity; this was the last known location of SG-19.

In spite of the tenseness of the situation he heard a female snicker to his left. Still checking out the area he frowned.

"Carter?"

"Look, Sir, no trees!"

And there weren't any trees, or bushes, or even grass, hell there wasn't even any dirt, just rocks as far as the eye could see.

"O'Neill, there appear to be numerous burns from staff weapons."

"They seem to concentrated around that cave over there. Martinez, you and your team are with us. Chang, your team will stay to secure the gate."

In well-practiced military style they covered each other while working their way to the mouth of the cave. On O'Neill's signal he and Martinez threw flash-bangs into the cave. Securing the cave, they found what appeared to four graves covered in stones. Each with a niche carved in the wall with what proved four sets of equipment and personal effects. Carved into the wall was a message, mostly in English.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this being in English is weird?" Jack asked.

They all agreed it was very strange. Jack started to read aloud while Sam and Daniel started to take pictures of the wall, graves, and surrounding area.

"Found on this planet, Earth date unknown, dead approximately one…help me out here Danny."

"Asguard."

"One Asguard day, Colonel Simon Silverstein, USMC; Major Debra Hastings, USMC; Master Sergeant David Running Fox, USMC; and Gunnery Sergeant Allen Jones, USMC; along with seventeen…"

"Jaffa, O'Neill."

"Seventeen Jaffa, including the…"

"First Prime."

"First Prime of Anubus. I used a…"

"Za'ni'katel."

"To dispose of the Jaffa. I took some weapons from the Jaffa and Marines along with a tent, sleeping bag and some MRE's. The MRE's being slightly betters that Asguard food. I took no personal items. I the Marines had an electronic device that I did not recognize the purpose of. So that it did not fall into enemy hands, in case it was important, I destroyed this devise. I would very much like to know what the hell members of the United States Military were doing so far from home. Does earth even have a…T?"

"Cha'pa'ai"

"And its signed V E M O. Anyone have any ideas who this Vemo is?"

"O'Neill, the electronic devise appears to be the GDO."

No one had any suggestions that that might be.

Jack stood frowning at the message.

"Is there something wrong Jack?'

"I don't know, Daniel, there seems to be something familiar about that name. I know I have never met anyone by that name, but it feels like I should recognize the damn thing."

"Sir, maybe something will come to your later."

"Maybe so, Carter, maybe so."


	2. Secrets Revealed

I don't own Stargate or any of the characters, or much of anything else, either. / \\ Denotes thoughts.

Chapter One: Secret Revealed:

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER Early on a Sunday morning in late spring in Colorado Springs Daniel Jackson is out for a run. He was using one of his favorite routes, a winding path through a cemetery. A lot of people would have found this creepy, but being and Anthropologist as well as an Archeologist, as well as having been dead himself, it didn't bother him in the least. Having a leg cramp he stopped in a small group of trees at the top of a hill to stretch out the cramp. He had only been there a couple of minutes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack."

He peered around a tree and saw his friend kneeling on the ground with General Hammond standing behind him. They both had placed flowers on two graves.

"George."

Daniel wasn't sure what to do. He felt like he was spying in his friends, but his natural curiosity got the best of him. Both of his friends were silent for a while before Hammond spoke.

"It's hard to believe it's been so long."

"Tell me about it. Other times it seems so long ago that it doesn't seem real. You know, George, we may have gotten married for an op, but I did love her."

/Huh, I thought Sarah was still alive.\\

"I know you did son. I am glad I moved her mother up here so that they could be here together."

"What about her father?"

Hammond's voice shook with rage, "never mention that son of a bitch again!"

"Sorry General, I knew that there was bad blood between, but not that bad."

As his friends left Daniel scooted around a tree, keeping it between them and him. Feeling less than honorable, he waited until he was sure that they had left the cemetery to approach the graves.

The one on the left said:

Claire Ellen Hammond McPherson  
April 14,1932-April 29, 1994  
Beloved Sister and Mother

The one on the right read:

Captain Victoria Elizabeth McPherson O'Neill United States Navy  
Killed in the line of Duty August 8, 1954-September 3, 1981  
Beloved Wife of Jonathan

/Gee, did Jack forget to mention something?\\

Something was nagging at his memory. While he tried to remember his eyes unfocused, when they refocused again to stare at the gravestone, the ornate initials caught his attention. V E M O.

/Damn, could it possibly be? Jack had said that they were familiar.\\

XXXXXXXXXXXX

MONDAY MORNING,

Daniel called the General and asked him to please come to his office. He would have gone to Hammond's but this would be more private.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, General, please come in and shut the door."

Hammond was surprised to say the least, but he had great respect for Dr. Jackson so he did as asked.

"Umm...General...I didn't mean to invade anyone's privacy, but while I was out running through the cemetery yesterday I saw you and Jack. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked at the gravestones after you left...mmm...Claire Hammond McPherson..."

"My sister."

"And Victoria?"

"My niece."

"And Jack's wife?"

Hammond sighed and seemed to gather his thoughts. Meanwhile Daniel wrote out on the Dry Erase board, Victoria Elizabeth McPherson O'Neill.

"Yes, my niece was brilliant. She graduated from High School at fifteen and to try to please her father she followed him to Annapolis, where she graduated at nineteen. She went into the Defense Intelligence Agency and was already a Commander in 1980. Jack was a newly promoted Major in Black OPS when they were both assigned to an undercover operation. As part of that assignment they were ordered to get married. They had to do it legally because the people that they were investigating would check. The operation lasted much longer than expected. They had to play husband and wife for so long that apparently they fell in love. It was at about fourteen months that Vicky went to get Jack's car. When Jack was walking to the car it exploded killing her instantly."

"Oh, my God, poor Jack."

Jack was devastated and blamed himself."

"Jack would."

"Vicky was promoted to Captain and given the Medal of Honor posthumously."

"General, do you remember when we went to R5X-199?'

Hammond was clearly confused.

"Refresh my memory Dr. Jackson. And what the Sam Hill does this have to do with my niece?'

Daniel started to slowly erasing her name except for the initials.

"That's the planet where we found the bodies of SG-19"

"Oh yes, I remember."

Daniel had finished erasing leaving the letters V E M O.

The General gaped at the board.

"My God...do you think it's possible?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever it was, they could at lest write in Asguard and Go'ould."

"Wouldn't Thor have mentioned something to us?"

"Maybe Thor didn't know she was connected to Jack, or maybe Thor didn't know. There are other Asguard."

"Loki."

"Perhaps, I didn't want to say anything to Jack in case it's nothing."

"Good idea Dr. Jackson. I'll contact the Asguard. I'm sure we can think of some excuse for you to meet with them without Jack. I think that it would be suspicious if I met with them."

"Good thinking General. It would help of you could get me a picture of you niece."

"I'll do that Dr. Jackson. I think we need to keep this between the two of us unless we're sure."

"Of course, General, and thanks."

"No, thank you Dr. Jackson.'


	3. TALKING OT THE ASGUARD

CHAPTER TWO: TALKING OT THE ASGUARD

Jack O'Neill had just entered the commissary to have lunch with "the kids" when he experienced a familiar flash of bright light. His team had seen the event and Sam got up and ran to the phone on the wall to notify the General.

"Sir, apparently the Asguard are here, Colonel O'Neill just disappeared from the commissary."

"Thank you, Major, they are help Dr. Jackson with a translation. Please inform him to get ready."

"Will do, Sir."

When she turned back to the table she noticed that Daniel and his cup of coffee were already gone.

/Guess he knew that\\

When she set down she grabbed Daniel's Jell-O.

"He won't be needing that."

"Indeed MajorCarter," and Teal'c grabbed the rest of Dr. Jackson's lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack materialized on the Asguard vessel.

"Thor, buddy, you have GOT to start warning people when you do that. So, what's up?"

Thor blinked several times, "up O'Neill?'

"For cryin' out loud! It's just a figure of speech. What do you need?"

"General Hammond summoned me."

"Yeah, that's right; he did mention that you were coming to give Daniel help on an "important" translation. Though since the tablet is several thousand years old I don't know what the hurry is."

"Very well, O'Neill, I will bring up Dr. Jackson. Do you wish to remain, O'Neill?"

"If it's just the same, Thor, all of Danny's gobbly-gook gives me a headache. Could you send me back, I was just going to get lunch?"

"As you wish, O'Neill. It was good seeing you again."

"You, too, bud..." Flash of light.

A second flash and Daniel Jackson appeared with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file folder in the other.

"You required my help, Dr Jackson?"

"Umm yeah, Thor."

Daniel walked closer to the Asguard and opened the folder and reached in with two fingers (and spilled a little coffee on the folder) and pulled out a photograph of a young woman.

"Havre you ever seen this woman?"

Thor studied the picture closely.

"I have not Dr. Jackson. Who is she?"

"Her name is Victoria O'Neill, she's Jack's wife."

Seeing that Thor was confused, he continued, "Mate?"

"I was not aware that O'Neill had a mate."

"Well he doesn't, at least...Vicky was killed twenty-three years ago."

"If she is dead why do you seek her?"

"Well that's the thing, we have evidence that maybe she isn't dead. I thought maybe she was taken by one of the Asguard. Haven't your people been watching us for a long time?"

"Loki."

"Could you check to see if he or anyone else was near Earth at the time?"

"Of course Dr. Jackson."

Thor went over to what the Asguard use as a computer and looked through the records for several minutes.

"Loki was not there at the time in question." Seeing Daniel's dejected look, he hurried to continue. "However Odin was here."

"Wouldn't he have said something about taking someone from Earth?"

"Not necessarily. I, myself, have not reported many of the times that I have interacted with the Tau'ri."

"Could you check with Odin?"

"Yes, I will meet with him in a few days time."

"Great! Thanks, Thor. Could you do me a favor and not mention this to Jack yet? I don't want to get his hopes up if she isn't alive."

"Of course, Dr. Jackson."

With that, Thor, sent Daniel back to his office with another flash of light. Daniel then ran up to the General's office to report his meeting with the Asguard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the commissary Jack reappeared saying, "Dy", to have someone crashes into him from behind. He turned around to find a thoroughly embarrassed Marine.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Sir. I didn't see you, Sir."

"That's OK, I WASN"T there. As you were."

"Sir, yes, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later on Thor's ship after a lengthy "Discussion" (Asguard actually shouting at each other. Something that hadn't happened in millennium had taken place. Thor had indeed found out that Odin had taken Victoria O'Neill. Thor had known that Odin did not agree with some of treaty terms with the Go'ould, but didn't realize he had gone so far as to have a Tau'ri who "helped" out by interfering with the protection of the protected races.

Thor went to find Victoria O'Neill and return her to earth. He only hoped his friend world for give him.


	4. HOMECOMING

CHAPTER THREE: HOMECOMING

Vicky was walking form the Cha'pa'ai to a near by village when she saw a familiar flash of light. She was standing on an Asguard ship in front of an Asguard that she had never seen.

"Who the hell are you?"

The alien blinked several times.

"I am Thor."

"Well, didn't your father teach you that it's rude to beam someone up without a warning?"

"He did not."

"Well, he should have! What do you want?

Thor had just gotten a message form Major Carter that she needed help with a piece of technology. He decided to not agitate the Tau'ri further for the moment and only mention that part of his mission.

"A member of the Tau'ri is in need of assistant with some Asguard technology."

"And, because of the treaty...yadda, yadda...Ok, but NEXT time you had better warn me!"

Vicki decided to get some sleep until they got wherever the hell they were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Thor woke Vicky up.

"We are here Victoria O'Neill."

"So what's the gig?"

"Gig?"

"Where are we and what am I supposed to do? And, wait a minute. Odin never knew my last name, what are you up to?"

"We are at Earth, and you must help Major Carter with some Asguard technology."

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO EARTH, I'M DEAD!"

"I apologize Victoria O'Neill, Odin should not have removed you from Earth."

"Well seeing as I would be dead other wise it's OK."

"You are very generous, Victoria O'Neill. Tell Jack O'Neill that I am sorry that his has been without his mate for all of these years."

"JACK! JUST WAIT A DAMN..."

Flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

General Hammond and SG-1 were in the briefing room going over the next mission to? Jack frowned, he couldn't for the life of him remember where.

"Sir, something wrong?"

"No, Carter, just thinking."

Daniel snickered and even had a large smile on his face.

"What?"

Flash of light and a medium sized red headed woman appeared and shouted, "MINUTE"

She looked around and shouted to the ceiling and shouted, "THOR, YOU'RE A DEAD ASGUARD!"

Several things happened in rapid succession. Vicky felt a familiar queasy felling, spotted the Jaffa, and whipped out her P-38 handgun and pointed it at him. Jack screamed, "VICKY, NO!" And jumped in front of Teal'c. Vicky said, "Jack?" And General Hammond commanded in a booming voice, "VICTORIA ELIZABETH, PUT THAT WEAPON DOWN!" Vicky blinked at the General, "Uncle George?"

Jack took this opportunity to take the gun from her, engage the safety and set it on the table.

"Vicky, is that really you?'

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. The lump in her throat was too big for her to speak. Jack grabbed her up into a bone- crushing hug.

"Breathing would be nice Jack."

"Sorry.

He set her down, still holding her, and touched her face gently. He then leaned down kissed her, at first gentle than passionate, almost desperate. Carter was very shocked and suddenly pretended to concentrate on her notes. They had forgotten where they were when Jack heard Hammond speak.

"Jack would you mind if I hugged my niece?"

"No, of course not George."

Vicky turned around and hugged her uncle for several minutes, tears streaming down her face.

"Uncle George...mmm...Uncle General?'

The general chuckled. It's good to see you, Vicky."

"Somehow you don't seem all that surprised."

"I'm not, but we'll talk about that later."

"Mom?'

"I'm sorry, Vicky, she passed away ten years age."

"I'm so sorry for what she went through."

"You couldn't help it."

"O'Neill, you are acquainted with this woman?"

Vicky frowned and stepped almost behind Jack.

"Relax, T's a friend."

"You're friends with a Jaffa?'

"A lot's happened."

"No doubt."

"Sorry guys this is Captain."

"Commander, Jack."

"Post humus"

"Oh."

"Victoria Elizabeth McPherson O'Neill, my wife."

The color seemed to drain out of Sam's face. Jack noticed and was upset. /Damn, could you have put it any worse?\\ Vicky noticed. /that's interesting\\

Sam forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes on her face. "It's nice to meet you, M'am."

"Vicky, this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Teal'c? I've heard of you. You're one of the major players in free Jaffa movement."

Teal'c bowed his head, "it is an honor to meet you, VictoriaO'Neill."

Daniel grinned largely, "hi."

"Vicky, I'm sorry I have ask you to escorted to the infirmary to be checked out."

"I understand Un...General, I could be carrying any number of micro organisms."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you understand."

"Great! I'll just walk Vicky down."

"Jack, no offence, but I need a little time to absorb this. I didn't know I was coming to Earth until just before Thor beamed me down. If you don't mind, it would be OK if an AP escorted me."

"Yeah, sure, you betcha." Jack realized it was a good idea, he, himself could use some to get used to his dead wife's return.


	5. THE NOT SO BRIEFING

CHAPTER FIVE: THE NOT SO BRIEFING

When Vicky and Jack returned to the briefing room Hammond and the rest of SG-1 were already there. She gave her uncle another hug before everyone was seated. The O'Neill's sat on one side of the table and the remaining members of Jack's team sat across from them.

"Vicky, why don't you start at the beginning.."

"OK Unc...General."

She looked at Jack with a concerned look and asked, "Jack are you going to be OK with me talking about everything?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha, it will be a lot easier now that I know you didn't really die."

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she started her story.

"I was a Commander in the Navy working for the Defense Intelligence Agency and Jack had just started in Black ops when we were both told to report to a classified location for a mission that we can't talk about. Anyway, our cover was basically being ourselves. We supposedly resigned our commissions because we had fallen in love and were denied permission to marry. No one, not friends or family could know that this was a cover."

"Gee, Jack, you make a habit of that don't you?"

"Danny, both times I did what was ordered and they were things that had to be done."

Vicky continued, "We had to get legally married because the people we were investigating would check the physical records. We lived undercover as a couple for a little over fourteen months when I was thought to be killed."

"Vicky had gone to get my car and I was heading toward her, I was looking into her eyes and she was smiling at me, the car exploded."

Major Carter gave out a sharp gasp, "oh, Sir, that's horrible!"

"Yes it was, Carter." Turning to his wife, "Vicky, I am so sorry."

"Jack, did you know there was a bomb in the car? Did you have ANY Intel that there might be?'

"No, but I knew that I was a target, it should have been me." "Don't be ridiculous, Jack, we were both targets. I won't let you blame yourself for something that was not your fault. Anyway, I woke up naked..."

"Naked?" Jack smirked.

Vicky then smacked him on the arm.

"That is, except for my wedding rings." There was a leather cord around her neck that she pulled out revealing she still had the rings around her neck.

"M'am. How is that possible?"

"My clothes were torn by the explosion and were cut away. I looked around and saw a little gray dude and it scared the crap out of me. It seems Odin objected to the Asguard's non-interference provision of the Protected Planets Treaty. Many individual Go'ould would break the treaty and the Asguard would do nothing. Odin didn't think that was fair, but if he did anything the Asguard would all be accused of breaking the treaty. His idea was to take a Tau'ri and train them with advanced technology to combat offending individuals. Since no official alien contact with the Tau'ri had occurred and the Cha'pa'ai was still hidden that's were I came in. He was looking for what he considered to be an intelligent individual who could be taken at the moment of death in such a way as to not be missed. Odin wouldn't actually give me any orders, he would just appraise me of situations and I would go "take care" of various problems. I was his loophole if you will."

"I would like to know how you knew that I was alive."

"That would be Dr. Jackson's doing, Doctor, would you continue?"

"Of course, General. It all started when we went to R5X-199..."

"Excuse me?"

"Mmm...the planet where you found the dead Marines."

"Oh yes, that was very difficult. The first time that I had seen anyone actually from Earth and they were dead service personnel."

"You had signed the message on the wall with the initials V...E...M...O. Jack thought there was something familiar about them."

"And since he thought I was dead he had no reason to think of me."

"Right. Anyway a couple of months later I Jack and the General in the cemetery and after they left I was curious to see what grave they were visiting. After reading the gravestone there was something about it that bothered me, like I had seen it before, but I knew I hadn't. After a couple of minutes I realized it was the initials…" Daniel fiddled with his pen for a moment before continuing.

"I went to the General about the possibility that you were alive."

"Danny, why didn't you say anything to me?"

Daniel looked uncomfortable, "Jack, I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was wrong."

"Colonel O'Neill, I agreed with Dr. Jackson to not bring this to you unless we were sure. I remembered how torn up you were with her death. I didn't want to put you through that again if it wasn't necessary. Remember she is my niece. I tried very hard not to get my hopes up but it was impossible."

"Jack, we thought Thor would contact us with an answer not just beam her down."

"Thor didn't even tell me where we were going until just before he sent me down. This is just as much a shock to me. I never thought I would be coming back to Earth."

Jack looked at her for several moments.

"Why didn't you come back?

"First of all Odin made sure that I couldn't for several years and then what? Show up and say that I was abducted by aliens and that I was fighting another alien race that thought they were gods and wanted to enslave humanity? Remember this was twenty-three years ago. Earth had not begun using the Cha'pa'ai."

"Stargate, we call it the stargate."

"Well people, SG-1 is on stand down until further notice until we figure out what to do here."

"Well, obviously Vicky is coming home with me."

Sam concentrated very hard on her notes and Hammond frowned.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but for now she can't leave the base."

"For crying out loud, George. She's my wife and your niece."

"He's right, Jack. They have to make sure that I'm not a security risk."

"OK then I'll stay here with you."

"No, Jack, we both need to do a lot of thinking before we even begin to talk and make any decisions."

"That really is the smart thing to do, Jack, it has been very traumatic for both of you."

"Dr. Jackson, I am assigning another team for the mission. If you wish you may go with them to study the ruins. Teal'c, you may visit your son if you wish."

The Jaffa bowed his head, "indeed I would like to do that GeneralHammond."

"Sir, that will give me more time to try to figure out the piece of Asguard technology."

"Actually, Major, that's part of the reason that I'm here. Thor said you needed help and I'm here to assist."

She noticed that Carter looked somewhat uncomfortable, "Unless of course you wanted me to work with someone else."

/Oh, great. I can't possibly tell her that's what I want\\

"No that would be great, M'am."

"Vicky, I would like to have dinner with you this evening, if that's OK."

"You bet Uncle George."


	6. MAJOR HELPING

CHAPTER SIX: MAJOR HELPING.

At dinner that night Vicky and the General talked into the small hours of the morning. After her uncle had walked her back to the guest VIP quarters she tried to sleep, but she was having a hard time. The part of their conversation that kept running through her head was about Jack, of course.

"You know, Uncle George, I did love Jack, but I wonder after all this how really accurate those memories are. I'm sure that I romanticized it all as a coping method. I don't want to be with him because he feels he has a duty to me, even I really have been lonely. I tried not to let it bother me, but I didn't' realize how much it did until today. Also, a blind person could see the he and Major Carter have feelings for each other."

"Yes, we are all aware of that, but they have never acted on them."

"Only because of the regulations. If it weren't for them I have no doubt that they would be together."

"She is seeing someone now and she seems happy with him."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After much tossing and turning she manager to drift off for a couple of hours but was awake by 0500 hours. She grabbed some breakfast and asked a passing SF to show her where Major Carter's lab was.

//Damn, I can't believe she's already here\\

Sam had her head inside of a piece of equipment when Vicky rapped lightly on the doorframe. Sam's head whipped up and she hit it on the casing.

"That's gotta hurt!"

"M'am, you startled me. Usually I'm the only one here this early."

"Why don't you call me Vicky? After all I don't know yet it I'm still in the service, being dead and all."

Sam gave her a big smile and nodded, "OK, but only if you call me Sam"

"Deal. I understand that you have all of the alien technology that I brought here."

"Right here in my safe. I thought I should keep it locked up until we could both look at them."

"Good choice, because they are keyed to my DNA and if you had tried get into any of them they would have self destructed." Noticing Sam's expression she continued quickly, "They would have fused the insides and would be useless. They wouldn't have blown up or anything."

Sam turned a little pink over her over active imagination and opened the safe to give the things to Vicky.

They set the equipment on a near by empty lab table. Vicky picked up two objects about the size of large paperback books. "These are data storage devices."

"Oh, like my laptop."

"What's a laptop?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you've been...away for a while. A laptop is a computer smaller than a briefcase."

"Cool. And I've been off world. Saying I've been...away makes me seem like I was committed to an institution."

Sam gave a little snort at her joke.

"Anyway they are basically the same sort of thing using Asguard technology. I color coded them to make them easier to tell apart the blue one contains what are more or less technical manuals for all the Asguard and Go'ould devices that I have come across. The red one is my journal and mission reports for the last twenty-three years. Now give me your hand."

Sam was practically drooling over the tech manual one. But she looked puzzled when she was asked for her hand.

"I am going to key your DNA so that you will be able to access the technical stuff."

"Wow, that's great, M'am." She looked like she had just been given all of the things on her Christmas wish list at once.

Vicky stopped for a second, "now look I'll only do this if you call me Vicky."

"Sorry, Vicky, I promise. Holy Hannah, I'll call you your majesty for that!"

"No, Sam, Vicky is just fine. I'm going to have to go through the other one to check for personal stuff before I open it to you." "I understand. It would be like reading your diary. I sure wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a diary?"

Sam blushed again. Gee, this was becoming a habit. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Some how I can't see Jack writing in one."

"I think you're right. Maybe it's a girl thing."

They got down to some serious work and really didn't talk for a while. While they were waiting for some test results, Vicky thought it would be a good time to bring some things that were bothering her.

"Sam, can I talk to you about some things? Jack mainly. If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to. I just don't have any friends and it's not really something I can talk to Uncle George about."

Carter looked kind of uneasy.

"That's Ok, forget I said anything."

"No, we can talk if you need to. I'm sure this has been traumatic for you."

"That's an understatement. Thor gave me about thirty seconds warning before beaming me down. I never expected to be on Earth again much less see Jack. So much has happened to us I know we have both changed. I'm thinking of leaving again after I set you up with everything. Jack will want to be responsible for me out of duty, and I don't want to be an obligation. And are we even really married? I think we have the "till death us do part" covered."

"I can't even imagine what you are going through. I do want to ask do, or did you love the Colonel?"

'We may have started out married as a mission, but yes, I really did love him. I still do."

"I think the two of you should talk and take it slowly and get to know each other. The Colonel is a good man and I know that he loves you, too. Maybe you can't have a relationship again, but at least you'll still have a good friend and won't be alone anymore."

"Damn, you're smart. I am glad I talked to you. I hope we can be friends, too."

"I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later they trying to get the devise back together. Vicky was mumbling unkind comments about Asguard contortionists. She had one shoulder on the floor with her arm inside the other arm was trying to hold a piece higher up in place. Her knees were against her chest leaving her ass in the air.

//I'm sure this is SUCH an attractive position\\

She felt someone behind her and heard a familiar jingling of change and keys.

//Perfect, just great\\

"Did you want something, Jack?"

She heard Sam giggle, and saw that he was staring at her ass.

"She glanced at Sam and said, "It's not MY ass that you're supposed to want!"

Almost simultaneously. "Um, I'm a guy?"

"Vicky, we NEVER..." from a VERY embarrassed Major.

"Relax, Sam, I know. I was just teasing you. You are WAY to serious."

"She's right, Carter. Vicky? You can call her Vicky after one day and can't call me Jack after eight years?"

"I'm just cuter than you Jack."

"I'll agree with you on that one. Cuter? Something you two want to tell me about your...lifestyle?" //Like I needed that image running around in my brain\\ Jack start's to mentally field strip a P-90 to tame his thoughts.

"So, did you want something other than staring at my ass?"

"While I could stare at it all day I thought you needed to take a lunch break."

"You are such a guy."

Jack grinned and Sam looked at her watch, "Wow, it's already 1300. You go ahead and eat, I just want to finish this."

"Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"Yes, but, you are going to eat lunch with us or I'll remove your access to the manuals."

"That is so not fair."

"Blackmail, I find that often works with Carter myself."

Jack offered both of them a hand up and they headed off to the commissary with a sulky Carter behind them


	7. NO THANKS TO DANIEL JACKSON

CHAPTER SEVEN: NO THANKS TO DANIEL JACKSON

Neither Jack nor Vicky got much sleep that night, and they both avoided each other as much as possible. The third night was just as bad. Vicky kept tossing and turning, trying to come to terms with having her life turned upside down. She couldn't decide if she was happy, angry, sad, panicked, or all of the above.

//Sam seems nice enough and sure is smart, but I really hate her because Jack loves her. And that's another thing, I know I love Jack, but am I 'in love' with him? I don't want to be married to him, right? What if I do and he doesn't? Or worse yet, what if he does and I don't? DAMN, DAMN, DAMN\\

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 0200. Maybe if she walked around for a while she could get some sleep. She dressed and started wondering the halls, passing no one except the occasional SF who eyed her curiously.

//That's another thing! Everyone is watching me constantly! It's like I grew a hand out of forehead or something. They all make me feel like a freak. Who am I kidding? I am a freak. I was abducted by and have been living with aliens for over twenty years.. Geez, I sound like a story in one of those stupid papers the nurses were reading. "I'm an alien abductee!" Hey! I could sell my story and make some money. No, I probably would be tried for breach of National Security and shot\\

After about forty-five minutes she spotted a door with a light coming from under it. Curious, she knocked on it.

"Come in, I guess I'm not the only one up this late," Daniel Jackson had said without up from the computer keyboard where he was typing.

//It's his entire fault! If he had just left well enough alone, damn meddler\\

Not hearing any response from his visitor he looked up. "Oh hi," he smiled shyly.

"You're the one, who figured out that I was alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, you don't' have to thank me."

"Oh, I have no intention of thanking you, Dr. Jackson."

He recoiled from the venom in her voice. "You can call me Daniel."

"I don't think so, Dr. Jackson. I want to know who the hell you think you are to disrupt people's lives like that? For all you knew I could have been remarried and had five kids when you had me brought back."

"I didn't think..." "No, you sure as hell DIDN'T think. And not just me what about Jack? What about Major Carter? I thought they were your friends. They love each other and you just threw me in the mix!"

"Sam is seeing someone, and besides they can't be together because of the rules."

"So, I'm supposed to be, what, some kind of consolation prize? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I was trying to help."

"Do me a favor, Dr. Jackson, stay the hell away from me. I don't think I can survive any more of your "help"."

With that she slammed out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Teal'c found Jack committing assault and battery on an unsuspecting punching bag.

"O'Neill, you appear to be distressed."

"Damn, T, give me a heart attack, why don'cha?'

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare silently at him.

"OK, if you must know its Vicky."

"Are you not happy that she is alive, O'Neill?"

"Of course, I'm happy she's alive. It's just...I don't know. I think that I gave the impression that we would just pick up our marriage as if nothing had happened."

"Do you not wish to be married to VictoriaO'Neill?"

"No...Yes... the hell should I know? For crying out loud, it's been twenty- three years for Christ's sake, I don't know how I feel."

"Do you not imagine that VictoriaO'Neill fells the same?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Perhaps you should discuss this with VictoriaO'Neill, O'Neill."

"I think I'll do that, T. You know, you're pretty smart."

"Indeed,' Teal' said as he bowed his head with a small smile on his face.

"Smart ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam ran into a very depressed looking Daniel in the commissary.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"I blew it Sam."

"Blew what?"

He proceeded to explain his late night encounter with Vicky. "The bad thing is that I don't blame her. How would any one feel in that situation?"

"I can't even imagine. Daniel, do you think that part of you wanted to bring her back to Jack has to do with Sha're?"

He stared glumly into his coffee for a minute, "I'm sure that was a major factor. I mean...if I had the chance to have her back..."

"I know, Daniel, but even Sha're after so much time..."

"I can't honestly answer that. It hasn't been very long."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack couldn't find Vicky anywhere. It was almost as if she was avoiding him.

//She wouldn't, would she? Who the hell does she think she is\\

As he was searching he could hear bits of conversations as he passed opened doors and groups of people.

"...will the Colonel stay with her?"

"Why not, he can't be with Major Carter."

"...maybe a Go'ould spy..."

//Damn, I hope she hasn't been hearing that sort of thing\\

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hammond was in his office with his head in his hands. He had been hearing reports about members of his staff and his niece being short tempered and snappish. Well, who could blame them? Still, he couldn't continue to let this effect his best team as well as the rest of the base, and he knew Vicky needed help that he couldn't provide. The General had little or know faith in Dr. Mackenzie's abilities. He reached for the phone. Time to call in someone from Washington.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Jack found her, Vicky was working with Carter in her lab. He watched them both for a minute.

//Vicky has bags under her eyes; I bet she hasn't been sleeping. She and Carter both look tense as hell\\

He cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked up from what ever the hell that thing was.

"Vicky, you look like hell."

Carter gaped at him//could he be any stupider\\ and Vicky literally jumped in front of him.

"Thanks SO much! It's all your fault, you and your damn friends!" She stormed off.

//Way to go, Jack\\

"Sir, she hasn't been sleeping and I don't think you made her feel and better!"

"I realize that, Carter, but I don't think you should give me advise on how to talk to MY wife!" With he turned on his heel and left, but not before hearing Sam say, "Jerk".

//Oh yeah, Jackie boy, you're really batting a thousand today\\

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hammond had to page O'Neill to his office. When the Colonel came in he pretended to look at some paperwork on his desk while trying to decide what to say. Finally he looked up to see Jack at attention staring at the wall over his head.

"At ease, have a seat, son."

"General?"

"It has come to my attention that the members of SG-1 as well as my niece have been short tempered and generally disruptive."

"General..."

"I know, Jack. You are all under a lot of stress, that's why I called you here. I am ordering everyone involved to meet with psychiatrist ..."

"No disrespect, General, but Mackenzie is a jackass."

"Know how you feel, and I couldn't agree more. That's why I contacted the Pentagon, and they are sending out a specialist on Post Traumatic Stress who has a high enough security clearance. SG-1 will stay on stand down until cleared by the Doctor. I think that you'll agree none of you is in any shape to go off world."

"Yes, Sir. General?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Carter mentioned that Vicky isn't sleeping, and I don't think that she'll take any suggestions form me…"

"I'll make sure she goes to the infirmary to get something from the doctor. Thanks, Jack, dismissed."

//Now I just have to do some serious female fence mending. Let's see…chocolate, flowers, maybe a car\\


	8. SHRUNKEN HEADS

CHAPTER EIGHT: SHRUNKEN HEADS

Three days later Teal'c entered the base gym and spotted Victoria O'Neill running on the treadmill. He frowned as he watched her for a few minutes. She seemed to have over exerted herself. He grabbed a passing airman who was on his way out.

"How long has VictoriaO'Neill been exerting herself?"

"So that is her, the Colonel's wife." He looked back at the Jaffa to see a deep frown on his face. "Right, she was here when I got here about and hour and a half ago."

"You may leave."

The airman almost tripped over himself to get away.

Vicky was oblivious to her surroundings until she caught a dark hand turn the treadmill to the cool down setting.

"Do you mind..." she looked at Teal'c, "oh, hi, Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"You have been exercising for to long VictoriaO'Neill."

"I'm OK."

"You will desist immediately."

She went through the cool down cycle and got off and felt her legs shake. "Maybe you are right."

He saw her distress and helped her to a nearby bench. "You cannot solve your problems this way."

"I noticed, no matter how fast I ran I was still there."

"Indeed."

"Teal'c there's something missing. I just noticed that I can't sense you. You don't have a symbiote, do you?"

"Indeed I do not, VictoriaO'Neill. How is it that you know this? When you were given a medical exam no symbiote was detected within you."

"A number of years I carried a To'kra for 192 days. We were both injured and she did not survive. They do not understand how I lived with the injuries that I had. As long as it took to recover, there were times that I almost wish I hadn't. How can you survive without one? I didn't think it was possible."

"The Tau'ri have invented a medication that makes one unnecessary."

"That's great! It will make your people less dependent on the Go'ould."

"Indeed. You now require nourishment. I will accompany you as I am also in need of partaking of a meal."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were seated with their food, and Teal'c had an incredible amount, Vicky thought this was a good time to talk about things that were bothering her.

"Part of the reason that I was exercising so hard that the doctor had given me something to make me sleep. I really did need it but it made my thinking foggy. The other night I talked to Dr. Jackson, actually I kind of yelled at him. I said that he had no right to interfere with other people's lives. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have and I should apologize. I hope he will listen to me."

"I am sure he will, VictoriaO'Neill. DanielJackson did not mean to cause anyone harm. Perhaps when he discovered that you might be alive it caused him to think of his own wife who has died."

"I didn't know he had a wife, much less one he lost. Damn, now I really feel bad."

"I did not wish to cause you further distress, VictoriaO'Neill."

"That's Ok, Teal'c; I'm glad that you told me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had eaten Vicky wen t to Carter's lad. The door was open and she stood just outside and knocked on the doorframe. Sam looked up and smiled at her.

"Come in. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"The doctor gave me something to sleep and I did, for about two days."

"You do look a lot better. I have been going through the manuals and, boy, do you have some great stuff in there."

"Sam, I want to apologize for my mood since I arrived here."

"That's Ok, I know it has been very stressful and you haven't slept much."

"It's not OK. I shouldn't have taken things out on you or anyone else. Did you need any help on that?"

"No, I'm OK."

"Then I'll start translating the stuff in the manuals that's not in English for you."

"That would be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been working quietly for several hours when the phone rang.

"Carter."

She listened for a minute. "Yes, she's here, we'll be right up, Sir. That was the Colonel. We have to go to the briefing room."

"Did he say what it's about?"

"No, I guess that we'll find out when we get there."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there Jack and Teal'c were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Vicky went and set next to Teal'c and Sam sat on the same side as Jack but leaving a seat between them. Just then Daniel rushed in and sat between Jack and Sam.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Actually you aren't, we're waiting for Hammond."

"Any idea what it's about, Sir?"

"He's bringing in some one to shrink our heads, thinks we all need it."

"Mackenzie's an idiot," Daniel said, very pissed off.

"I couldn't agree more, Danny. That's why he brought someone in from Walter Wonderful."

"Walter Wonderful?"

"Walter Reed Army hospital to you civilians. Seems he's an expert in Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."

"O'Neill, is such a thing possible? And why would GeneralHammond wish us to have small heads?"

There were several snickers around the table.

"It's a figure of speech, T. I think the General thinks my head is small enough. What I mean to say is that we will be talking to a psychiatrist about the stress we are under."

"A wise precaution, O'Neill."

"Glad you agree."

"So, Jack, where are they?"

"The General is briefing him about the Stargate and...stuff."

They were quite for a moment when Jack heard a feminine snicker. His head whipped up and he stared at Carter, who met his look with a wide-eyed "not me" look. They both turned to Vicky who was laughing.

"Something funny, O'Neill?" He frowned at her.

"Yeah."

"Care to share with the rest of other children?"

"Well, I was picturing the General talking about the Stargate, Asguard, Go'ould...to a psychiatrist."

Carter put her hand over her mouth in an effort to suppress her laughter. Teal'c had a huge smile.

"It is indeed an amusing thought."

They all then lost it. Soon they were all laughing so hard their sides hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

General Hammond and an Army Colonel were in the hallway going toward the briefing when they her Jack shout, "For crying out loud! Let's get serious here."

They heard some giggling and a couple of snorts. They looked at each other and the General frowned. When he got to the door he whipped it open. The sudden entrance caused the three military personal to spring to attention, followed closely by Teal'c. The momentum even caused Daniel to stand awkwardly. Hammond glared at them and could see they had their jaws clenched in effort not to laugh.

"Something amusing, Colonel?"

Jack put on his best mildly confused face, "no straitjacket, General?"

Hammond glared at him for a minute.

//Oh, shit, I'm so gonna get court-martialed\\

The general's face then broke into a grin, "well, it was touch and go there for a while. This is Colonel Alexander Schmidt. He will be having sessions with all of you. These sessions are NOT optional, ALL of you will attend and you Will co-operate. Am I understood?"

There was general grumbling and nodding of heads. The General introduced everyone to Schmidt, who then addressed them.

"I want you to know that I am here to help you. I am not the enemy. Everything that is said in sessions will be one hundred percent confidential, unless I think anyone is a danger to themselves, others or it's a matter of National Security.. I am still not convinced that the General isn't crazy even after viewing the security tapes."

That had worked pretty as an icebreaker, though Vicky raised her hand.

"I can prove it if you want."

"How?"

Vicky looked at him and keyed a devise on her wrist and there was a flash of light and Schmidt was looking down at the Earth from the EMPTINESS...crap! He jumped back with a gasp.

"Don't' worry, that's a force field, kind of like a window, it's perfectly safe."

"What if the power failed?"

'We'd probably never know what hit us."

Somehow that didn't make him feel better. "Where are we?"

"We are in my ship in orbit above Earth."

"Can't the Air Force or someone detect it, and shoot it down?"

"No, it's cloaked. Until now no one knew it was here, except me." She put her hand to her wrist again and there was another flash of light and they were back in the briefing room.

"Umm, Asguard in town?"

"No, we went to my ship. I made Odin bring it here in case I needed it."

"What kind of ship?"

"It's a Zippy."

"Zippy, what the hell is that?"

"I designed a transport along the lines of a Tel'tak using Asguard technology."

"Zippy?"

"I use it to zip around the universe. The Asguard like it so much they are added it to their fleet. You have no idea how hysterical it is to hear and Asguard say "we have added 50 Zippies to the fleet"." Carter giggled again, drawing a glare from Jack.

"So, Vicky, do you have any other ships?"

"Actually, I have a couple of Tel'taks, a Mothership...that's a good idea." Vicky got a serious look on her face and looked at Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, the other night I was way out of line in the things I said to you. Would you except a Tel'tak as a token of my apology?"

"Um, I guess, but that's not necessary."

"I want you to have it."

"Hey, I want a Tel'tak!"

Everyone turned and looked at Jack. "Jack, you just sounded like a three-year-old."

"Did not!"

"DID, TOO!" Chorused the rest of the room, including the General. Jack slid down in his chair and sulked like a two-year-old.

Schmidt spoke again, "I will want to talk to each of you by tomorrow and I will want a joint session with Colonel and Captain O'Neill. I'll start with you Captain in two hours after lunch."


	9. VICKY’S ON FIRST

CHAPTER NINE: VICKY'S ON FIRST

Colonel Schmidt had an airman bring him some lunch so that he could start reading the personal files on the O'Neill's. The Captain's had ended over two decades with a bare outline of what had happened since. The Colonel's was much more extensive. It was hard to believe that two people could be put through so much and not be totally insane.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack decided to pester Daniel until he knew that Vicky would be with the doctor, and then he would go to Sam's lab. Catching up on paperwork never occurred to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Schmidt heard a light knock on his door and got up to open it himself.

"Captain, come in and have a seat. Can I call you Vicky?"

"Sure Doctor."

"Please call me Alex."

"OK, Alex. You don't want me to lay on a couch or something?"

Alex smiled and said, "Only if you want to. I find people are more comfortable sitting up. I guess the place to start is when you were killed, tell me about it."

"Nothing much to say, car blew up, but, I didn't die. An Asguard beamed me to his ship at the last second."

"Was it painful?"

"Not really, it happened so fast that I didn't feel much. Next thing I knew I was laying naked on a table with a little gray dude staring at me."

"So, how did you feel about that?"

"How did I feel? It scared the crap out of me. Odin explained that I would have been killed but he beamed me out at the last second."

"Tell me about what came next."

"Well, Odin told me that he needed someone to help fight a race of people who were a threat to Earth. What else could I do? I had no idea how long it had been since the bombing, I didn't know how to get back to Earth, and even it I did, what would I say? Hey, I didn't die I was abducted by aliens?"

Alex chuckled, "I can see where that wouldn't be an attractive alternative." "So I spent a while being trained on Asguard and Go'ould technology and languages. I started out with fairly simple jobs and as I became more experienced I did more."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack went to Sam's lab and for a few moments watched her work."

"So, Carter, whatcha ya' doing?"

'Working, Sir. Did you need something?"

"No, just thought I'd check on how you're doing. Haven't seen much the last week or so." Jack started fiddling with some objects on a nearby table.

"Well, Sir, a lot has been going on."

"True…true. So what do you think Vicky is talking to the shrink about?"

"I'm sure she has a lot to discuss with him." Carter looked up just then. "Sir, don't touch..."

"OOOWWWW!!! Jesus, Carter, what the hell was that?"

"It's a mini Zat."

"Why the hell would you make a mini Zat?"

"I didn't, Vicky did."

"Well, why would Vicky make a mini Zat?"

"She said that she got the idea when she was hiding from some Jaffa, Couldn't make a fire and she tried to Zat some food because she didn't want to have to eat it cold. She said that it turned out "rather crispy". So she designed a smaller, less powerful version that could heat food and water without over doing it."

"Actually, that's pretty cool. We need some of those."

"Yes, Sir. She's having Zippy make some then he will beam them down."

"He?"

"Well, if men can call their ships "she" then women should be able to call theirs "he"."

Just then there was a bright flask of light and a container of mini Zats appeared on a table at the end of the room.

"Cool."

'Sir, leave those alone until one of us has had a chance to give you a lesson in the proper use of them."

"You are just no fun, Carter."

Sam gave him a big smile. "Wouldn't want to have you hurt yourself again, would you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vicky, I'm very impressed at how you have been able to open up and talk about things."

"Well, I have been pretty much on my own with no one to talk to for over two decades."

"That had to have been very difficult."

"That was one of the two worst things about the time while I was gone."

"What was the other?"

"Being captured by Ba'al."

"Tell me about that."

"Ba'al is a really sick bastard, even for a Go'ould. His favorite trick is to torture you to death and throw you in a sarcophagus to heal you up and start over."

"Sarcophagus?"

"A Go'ould devise that can heal you even bring you back form the dead if you have only been dead for a short time. It also becomes physically addicting so if you ever escape you go through withdrawal."

"That is horrible. Did you live on spaceships for the entire time?"

"I bet you never thought you'd ever be saying that to a patient, did you."

They both had a short laugh before Vicky answered Alex's question. "No I have a planet where I have a home and small farm."

"You have a planet?"

"You could say that. I'm the only one who lives there. I have some animals that don't need looking after and some small crops that also don't really need much care."

"Vicky, we made a good start today. I'll call the Colonel's office and get him to come here in about an hour."

"You should try Carter's lab, I'm sure he will be there."

"Really, Why?"

"They care a great deal for one another and he likes to spend time there."

"You don't mean they're..."

"No, they are both to military to break the regulations."

"Does that bother you, how they fell about one another?"

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't bother me some, but I know I have no right to object because Jack thought I was dead."

"I'll see him in a little while and then I want to see both of you for a joint session at 0800 hours tomorrow."

"Great, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that," she said with obvious sarcasm.


End file.
